Memiors of my Overtale
by Neona Waters
Summary: I never thought my life would come so far. My family has always stayed by my side and love me unconditionally. Though, there are going to be many hardships. Join us as we deal with family issues, school issues, and fight for monster rights!
1. Prologue

**_((UNDERTALE is not mine, only this fanfiction is))_**

 **Prologue**

It has been so long since it all happened, and yet I am still filled with so much determination. I'm Frisk and as of late at am a Freshman in Highschool. My grades are very good. All As with some Bs put here and there. Toriel helps me with homework a lot too. It's great when you're mom is a wonderful teacher!

I also have finally became taller than Sans. _Much_ taller, actually. It's just happened one day.

I woke up from a long slumber on a nice, warm Saturday. I walked out of my room to see Sans and Papyrus, eating breakfast. They looked over to greet me, but ended up just staring at me with wide eyes.

"What's wrong with you guys?" I asked them, still half asleep. Sans got out of his chair and approached me.

"my god," he started, "little frisk isn't so little anymore, huh?" At this point, I was looking down at him.

"SANS, FRISK IS FINALLY TALLER THAN YOU! IT'S A MIRACLE, BROTHER! A MIRACLE!"

We were all amazed. Everyone was so happy that we celebrated with food and movies. It was great.

I used to wonder what my life would be like if I had never fell into the underground. Sometimes I think I wouldn't even have a life. I really hated my past … I don't like to talk about it. But now, things are so much better. I actually have a family that loves me….. And I love them….. I could never ask for a better life than this because my family is all I need to be happy.

Having a family so loving fills me with determination!


	2. Level 1

((I have an OC named Mr. Warren who is Frisk's English/trombone teacher. He'll probably become more important in later chapters.))

 **Level 1**

I usually don't get along with other humans. Most of them don't agree me on the rights of monsters. But there's always an exception. I get along very well my English/trombone teacher, Mr Warren. I really enjoy his class and he makes me feel comfortable which is not something I can say for others. He reminds me of Asgore. Physically, I mean. He's kind of tall and muscular. He has golden blonde hair that meets his shoulder and a blonde stubble to go along with it. His voice is inhumanly deep. All of the students have a crush on him. That makes him, along with me and my friends very uncomfortable. ehhhhh….. I don't want to think about it.

Today he gave us an assignment. He said we had to write a two page long essay about something we cared about for a contest. It could be anything as long as we had a huge passion for what it was.

"It can be anything, right?" I asked with bright eyes.

He nodded, "Anything that makes you happy, Frisk."

I smiled to myself. I knew exactly what I was going to write about! It made me want to start writing right away!

"So, what are you going to write about?" Mr. Warren asked me after class.

I chuckled softly and smiled, "You'll see, Mr. Warren."

He grinned widely, "I know you don't talk much, but I know you have a lot to say. Especially about your family!"

I fidgeted and looked to the ground, "Will I make you uncomfortable if I write about them?"

"Of course not, Frisk. They're your family and you love them. That's all that matters." He retorted

"You don't care that they're monsters?"

"Not at all! Monsters are just like us, actually! They're strong, loving, and determined!"

"Wow….. I never knew you felt that way."

"'Course I do! I mean, how could I not?"

"I guess that's true," I paused and then realized how late it was, "OH! Crap! Uh… I gotta get going so I'm not late!" I rushed to put my backpack on.

"Right. Well, I will see you tomorrow!"

"Have a good day, Mr. Warren!"

"Hey, Frisk?"

I turned, "Yes?"

"I know that you are filled with great determination! If you keep that up, your paper _will_ win the contest! I know you can do it!"

I exhaled with relief, "Thank you…"

The motivation Mr. Warren gave me…. Had filled me with determination.


	3. Level 2

**((To make some things clear, in the story Frisk is Gender Fluid. I have this concept in my head that she was a little girl when she fell I n the underground and later realized that they had no gender.**

 **This is the part of the story that gets real))**

 **Level 2**

3:45 AM. It happened again….

I keep on having dreams about my time in the underworld. I keep reliving my first encounter with my family. Toriel, Papyrus and sans, Undyne, Alphys….. I keep on battling too. Especially with Asgore, And Flowey….. No…. Asriel…..

But this one… It's different. It makes no sense why I have it so often. It keeps repeating in my head over and over and I have no idea why! It's like my subconscious is trying to tell me something.

The dream is more of a memory… It was the time sans took me to that restaurant before my journey was over…. He told me the story about the woman behind the door, which I figured out was Toriel. I thought that was it, but if it was, the dream wouldn't be repeating, would it?

Certain words have stuck out to me and it's been bothering me too. After sans told his tale he said this:

"You know what would've happened if she didn't say anything?…. You'd be dead where you stand….."

I thought that he meant that if he wasn't there protecting me, then the other monsters would have killed me. But now I am having second thoughts.

If he didn't promise her to protect me, then… Would he have….. Killed me….?

I walked out to the living room to get a glass of water and think. But when I got there I saw sans watching TV.

He's my family now, I can ask him directly, is what I thought.

"Sans," I called out. He turned his head and smiled.

"hey, frisk. can't sleep?" He asked

I slowly shook my head while looking to the ground. I couldn't look him in the eye.

"so, what's keepin' ya up so late, kiddo? a nightmare?"

"Kind of….." I replied

"kind of….?" He echoed back, "well, how about you tell ol' sansy about it?"

I took a deep breath and clutched my hands together. "I keep on having a dream. It's more like a memory….."

He looked concerned, "go on…."

"Do you remember when you took me to that restaurant in the hotel?"

"yeah. you had a dream about that?"

I nodded, "Remember when you told me that I'd be dead where I stand if you didn't promise Toriel that you would protect me?"

He froze and I continued.

"I used to think that you meant that other monsters would have killed me if you weren't there… But now I think I was wrong…"

Sans was silent. He was staring at me with wide eyes.

"Sans," I looked up at him with sincerity, "Please be honest with me….. If you didn't promise Toriel to protect me, would you have killed me?"

He gasped and he started to sweat, "Frisk… I….. I…"

"Well?" I asked sternly, "Answer me, Sans!"

He fidgeted a lot and looked away from me, "it was just a joke, frisk….. forget about it…."

He was lying. He has a nervous tone in his voice when he lies. It angered me.

"So I was wrong. You _were_ going to kill me!"

"Frisk!"

"I can't believe it! You- you were going to….. Murder me….." Those words finally had sunken into my head. My beloved family would have killed me….. sans would have killed me…., "Oh no….."

"Frisk, no!"

"NO!" I shouted, "Stay away from me, Sans!" I backed away slowly from him, he got up from his chair and started to approach me.

I ran to my room. I heard him yelling for me, begging me to come back. But I couldn't. I was scared. I was scared of sans. I locked my door and buried myself under my covers to begin a restless sleep of anxiety and fear.

This night… It took away a lot of my determination…..


	4. Level 2(5)

((In the half chapters it is the prices of the story that need to be told in other people's perspective. For example, this half is told in sans's pov. You can most likely tell who pov it is by font size or diolougue))

 **Level 2.5**

"What happened, Sans?" toriel ran out of her room with her robe. asgore had followed her too. soon after everyone came out to check on me.

"BROTHER DID YOU SCARE FRISK AWAY!? I HEARD THEM SCREAM!"

"What happened, Sans?" asgore asked quietly.

i told them what mistake I had made and the person i used to be. i told them exactly what i had told frisk on that day.

"Sans, what is wrong with you!?" undyne asked me with rage in her voice.

"BROTHER I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU" papyrus exclaimed

"sans. Why did you want to kill them? What did they do that made you want to murder them?" toriel asked as she rested a hand on my shoulder.

"i… in an alternate timeline….. frisk killed everyone…. and it angered me…"

"Is that all?"

"i-i don't want to talk about it,"

"BROTHER, IT SOUNDS TRAUMATIZING, BUT FRISK DIDN'T KILL EVERYONE, NOW DID THEY?"

"no they didn't and this is why i've made a horrible mistake…." i paused and then started to walk away, "I'm going to bed…"

i ended up leaving them there….. i really wanted to explain to them what had happened, but the words couldn't come out…. one day i'll explain to them…. i need to explain this to frisk….

i wish i could tell them how sorry i am.


	5. Level 3

**Level 3**

I haven't talked to him in a week and I don't think I will anytime soon. I mean, it's kind of hard to talk to someone that was planning on murdering you…..

My question is- Why does he want to murder me? What did I do to make him want to take my life so badly? I don't understand….. I thought he liked me. I thought we were friends!

…. I thought we were family. Was his cheery and supportive nature fake? Was he lying to me the whole time?

These are questions that I have wanted to ask him, but I'm too afraid. He makes me afraid- afraid for my life.

He keeps on asking to talk, but I can't bring myself to open the door. It frightens me that when I were to open it, I'd see a sans and it would all be over….

"You will need to talk to him one day," Toriel told me.

I turned away from her, "I know… But it's kind of hard to look your potential killer in the eye."

"I agree. I know how hard this is for you, Frisk," she sighed.

I paused and then turned to her, "My question is why!"

"... Well, he has a reason on why he wanted to do such a thing,"

"What was it?"

"He should be the one to tell you, not me,"

"Huh? Why won't you tell me?"

" You'll have to hear sans's explanation for yourself," she explained, "All I will tell you is that he feels awful about all of it,"

"He does?"

"Of course! It may not seem like it now, but sans loves you…. Very much."

"Oh…"

She paused and then wrapped her arm around me, pulling me into an embrace, "You need some time alone. I will leave you to think, okay?"

I nodded in agreement. She kissed me on the forehead and stroked my hair.

"I love you, Frisk,"

I hugged her tightly, "I love you too, mommy" she hugged me back warmly.

Toriel's love and care filled me with some very needed determination.


	6. Level 4

**Level 4**

I've been having a hard time writing my essay about family. The reason is so obvious, but….

I've been trying so hard to forgive him, but I _still_ can't bring myself to even look at him! I start to breathe /heavy and run to my room if we end up being alone. i seriously need someone to be there in order for me to not be afraid for my life.

They keep on telling me that he feels bad, but I still feel very anxious about the whole thing. If he wanted to murder me then, how is he able to _not_ want to murder me? It all still doesn't add up…..

Today I heard sans and Papyrus talking outside my door.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, BROTHER?" Papyrus asked.

" i want to talk to them, but…"

"BUT WHAT?"

"i don't think they'll listen to me…."

"HMMM….. I SEE,"

"papyrus?"

"YES, SANS?"

"could you please talk to them for me?"

"SANS I CAN'T BE THE ONE TO TELL THEM WHY!"

"i know, i know, but i want you to tell them that i feel really bad and would like to tell them."

There was a pause.

"OK, SANS. I'LL TALK TO THEM FOR YOU!"

Soon after, there was a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked, knowing exactly that it was Papyrus.

"IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! UH… CAN WE TALK?"

I chuckled a bit, "Yeah, come in,"

He slowly opened the door and shut it as he came in, 'HI, FRISK. ARE YOU DOING HOME WORK?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah, but I can take a break to talk to you," I said i sat my calculator down.

He sat down next to me on my bed and was silent for a while, " SO, UH….. I BET YOU'RE WORRIED," he finally said.

"Yeah….. I guess you could say that….."

"...LOOK…. SANS….. THOUGH HE MAY HAD WANTED TO KILL YOU IN THE BEGINNING, HE WANTS TO DO ANYTHING, BUT KILL YOU NOW!"

I was silent as I averted my eyes from him. He rested his hand on my shoulder.

"SANS LOVES YOU VERY MUCH. WE ALL LOVE YOU…"

I looked over to him as tears started to form in my eyes, "Papyrus… I'm scared….."

he hugged me tightly, "I KNOW YOU'RE SCARED. YOU CAN'T EVEN BE ALONE WITH HIM FOR A MINUTE OR YOU'LL FREAK OUT. WE'VE NOTICED,"

"It was that noticeable, huh?"

"HONESTLY, I'D BE AFRAID IF YOU WEREN'T SCARED. I KNOW THIS IS HARD FOR YOU, BUT….. YOU NEED LISTEN TO SANS. HEAR HIM OUT. HE WILL GIVE YOU A GOOD EXPLANATION FOR HIS ACTIONS,"

"I want to listen, but….."

"I UNDERSTAND, FRISK. NO ONE IS RUSHING YOU. BUT YOU'LL NEED TO TALK TO HIM EVENTUALLY."

"I know…"

"TELL YOU WHAT. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE THERE WITH YOU WHEN YOU TALK TO HIM. IF I HAVE TO STEP IN, THEN I WILL!"

I smiled and squeezed Papyrus with all my might, "Thank you… so much…"

"OF COURSE! I LOVE YOU AND THIS IS WHAT FAMILY DOES. THEY HELP EACH OTHER!"

"Yeah…. you're right,"

Little did Papyrus know, he filled me with a lot of determination. He also helped me with my homework too! Who knew he was so good a Algebra!


	7. Level 5

((Yay! Asgore is being a good father... Kind of. He's trying so that's all that matters!))

 **Level 5**

I'm so scared! The essay is due in 3 days and I still haven't been able to write anything! I try and try, but then I end up feeling depressed and can't do it anymore. The bad thing about this is that I haven't told anyone that I'm having trouble. I should, but I have a feeling that no one would understand….

I sat down in front of the computer and stare at the screen. It was like my fingers refused to move. Deep down, I felt betrayed and it hurt. I was so deceived that I thought I would be telling lies.

"Frisk, what are you doing?" A low voice asked from behind.

I turn around to see my father, Asgore. He looked concerned.

"I'm….. Trying to write my essay…" I honestly replied.

He stared at the screen in shock,"You haven't written anything…. Do you have writer's block?" I said nothing, "It's something more, is it not?"

"Yeah….."

"You feel forsakened, do you not?"

My eyes widened, "How did you know?"

"I can tell, I can see it in your eyes. Toriel had the same look when I told her we were going to kill every human that came down to the underground."

"... What should I do?"

"You love your family, right?"

"I do….., but do they love me?"

"OF COURSE WE DO!" He yelled suddenly, " Frisk, do not ever think that we do not love you. It is because of you that we are here now. You showed us another way of life and you opened our eyes….You are the best thing that ever happened to all of us. Besides, you were the one who created this family in the first place. How could we not love you?"

I wrapped my arms around him, squeezing him tightly, "Thank you, daddy. I'll try not to doubt you again,"

He embraced me back, "I know…. Even when you still have a dispute with sans, you still love him, do you not?"

"I do,"

"Well, it may not seem like it now, but he loves you too, very much," He patted my head and smiled, "Besides, the harsh reality is that everyone tried to kill you at least once…. But we all learned how much of a mistake that could have been."

I never thought of it like that before. I was so dumbfounded that it made so !much sense! Everyone tried to kill me, but ended up not being able to. Is this the same for Sans?

"Hey, talk about your adventure in the underground. Tell of how you met everyone and you can continue from there! Believe me that will really help you," Asgore finally stated.

"Okay. Thanks, dad," I replied.

He softly kissed me on the forehead, "I love you, my child,"

"Love you too,"

After he left, I started to type vigorously. His reassurance and words really helped me with my essay. He filled me with great determination…. As usual, could you expect anything else from the former King of the Underground?


	8. Level 5(5)

((Yay! Another half chapters! Hope you enjoy!))

 **Level 5.5**

Things have still been bad between Frisk and Sans. But things seem like they're finally starting to look up. Frisk doesn't seem to be as scared as they used to be around him. I think they'll want to hear Sans's explanation soon. But Sans is still very upset about the whole thing, he's bit, been beating himself up about it.

It really breaks my heart to see such a dilemma between the two. Maybe I should just force the two to talk to each other. But would that really be the right solution?

He never went into detail about his motivation. I was really fed up with wondering.

"About this alternate timeline," I started.

He stared at me with cold eyes, "You really want to know?"

"Yes I want to know! I can't be happy with, 'in an alternate timeline, frisk murdered everyone'!" I exclaimed, "So tell me everything!"

He sighed and turned towards me, "i have the ability to move from one timeline to the next, i see many possibilities of the same event. some are good and some are bad. i can never change what happens, i can only observe,"

"I see… Now about the certain timeline,"

"right…. in this timeline frisk is a homicidal maniac; a genocider. they were a killing machine and would destroy anyone who tried to defy them…." He paused, "this includes my brother,"

"My god, Sans… Does that mea-"

"yes, they brutally murdered papyrus in front of me. their actions made me hate all humans. they convinced me that all humans were the same: unsympathetic killers who don't know what love was…. but they knew what LOVE was…."

"Oh Sans," I whispered.

"so i promised to murder any human that came down to the underground to protect papyrus…. and the underground. but then you made me promise to protect them…."

"So you are saying that if I had not made you promise, you would have killed them?"

"yes…. what a mistake that could have been, huh?" he chuckled a bit, but we both knew that this was not funny.

"I presume your motives to kill them are gone now?"

"of course they are! later on, i realized that they were the sweetest person ever and would never hurt anyone. the exact opposite of that…. Twisted animal!….…"

I paused and then patted his shoulder, "You need to tell Frisk about this," I stated.

"i know, i know. will they listen, though?"

"Of course they will…. They love you very much,"

"but they're scared of me…"

"That may be true, but if you explain everything to them, they will not be scared anymore."

"you're right…."

"I am going to go make dinner, you think of a way to tell this all to Frisk,"

"okay…. thank you, tori….."

I smiled warmly, "Of course. That is what family is for!"


	9. Level 6

((A headcanon of mine where Nabstablook is gay. Also, slight mentions of Papyton, but it really doesn't do much to the plot, it only builds Mettaton's character development))

 **Level 6**

I turned my essay into Mr. Warren. It was 7 pages long and it was about my adventure in the underground. He looked at it intimately.

"Gee, I'm going to have a field day with this!" He chuckled.

I smiled, "Trust me, it will be worth your while,"

"I never said it wouldn't, now did I?" He grinned. Then suddenly, he gazed at me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"You know, if there is anything wrong you can tell me, right?" he asked.

"... Of course…"

"Good," he smiled and turned away.

"Yo! Mr. Warren really likes you!" Kid said as I sat down.

"I guess," I shrugged.

"I mean, he really likes your work!"

"Well, I actually put effort into my work, unlike others."

"Yo! I put effort in too!"

"I know, I know!"

We stared at each other for a while, and then we just bursted out laughing. Really hard if i may add. I was grateful for a friend like Kid. He's been with me since the beginning! I don't know what I would do without him at school. I'd probably die of boredom or something!

Later as i packed up to go home, I got a text from Alphys:

"Hey, Frisk! So, i'm busy with work and can't pick u up. i'm sending Mettaton instead. luv ya 3"

My eyes widened. Mettaton is coming to my school! Oh god! That's what I thought. I had no idea how I was going to handle it!

"You seemed troubled, Frisk," Mr. Warren said as he walked up to me

"Oh! It's really nothing! You don't have to worry," I reassured.

"Hey, since we're going to the same place, let's walk together?"

My eyes widened for Mettaton was probably out there as we spoke, "S-sure…. Why not?"

We walked out the door and there he was. He was leaning up against the car. Kind of seductively if I may add. When he saw me, he jumped up and started to wave, "OH FRISK! OVER HERE, DARLING!" He called.

"Way to not make a scene," I mumbled.

I looked over to see Me. Warren. His eyes were wide. He seemed really surprised.

"I-is that M-mettaton?" He asked nervously.

I sighed, "Yup, that's him."

"You even have relations with him?"

"He's technically my cousin. I gotta go so that he doesn't come over here,"

"Oh, I wouldn't mind meeting hi-,"

"Trust me, you would," I started to walk towards the car

"Have a good weekend, Frisk!"

"Bye!"

When I got to Mettaton, he picked me up and swung me around, "Oh, how are you my darling?" he sang.

"I-I'm good, Mettaton…." He put me down and grabbed my hands.

"You look wonderful! Let's go home so you can see Blooky! We have so much to talk about!"

"Nabstablook is at home?" I asked happily.

"Why yes! He's been dying to see you! Well, get in!"

I put my backpack and trombone into this car and got in.

"So~," Mettaton started.

"Oh boy…" I said under my breathe.

"Who was that handsome man you were talking to?" he asked in that tone of his.

"He's my English teacher and I take trombone lessons with him!"

"Oh really? He looked very young for a teacher,"

"Don't flirt with him, please!" I begged.

"Oh, darling! _I'm_ not interested in him at all! But I know somebody that would be~,"

"Really? Who?," I asked out of curiosity

"I'll give you a hint! He's a tiny cute little ghost!"

"NABSTA!?" I asked in amazement

"Why, yes! It may not seem like it, but Blooky has always wanted a pair of strong arms from a loving man to wrap around him!" He laughed a bit.

"A-are you sure?"

"Frisk, I _know_ Blooky and his tastes! Besides, that's what he told me,"

"Oh," I would've never guessed that…. Well, I'm happy for him anyway!

"Speaking of Blooky, guess what?" He said excitingly.

"What?"

"He's considering getting his own robotic body!" He exclaimed.

"Really? That's great!" I replied.

"It will be great! Alphys and I have been making sketches of his body already!"

"Is that so?"

"Oh yes! Here," He took out his phone and handed it to me, "Go to my gallery, you'll see the sketch I made!"

"What's your password?"

"...Papy….."

I couldn't help, but giggle. Mettaton started to laugh with me.

"Give me a break, darling. You've gotta admit, he's hot!" He said dramatically.

"Not really," I laughed.

"He is to me, so there!"

Yeah it's true, Mettaton has a bit of a crush on Papyrus. I don't really blame him, I mean I _did_ go on a date with Papyrus once…. BUT WE DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT!

Once we went home, I saw Nabstablook sitting(?) on the couch.

"Hi, Nabsta!" I greeted in a cheery manner

He smiled, "F-frisk! You're home!"

I patted him on his head(?) and said softly, "I've missed you!"

"M-me too!" He exclaimed.

If it didn't seem like it, Nabstablook is a lot happier now that he's on the surface. He's able to spend a lot more time with his cousin, Mettaton since they live together! It really makes me happy to see him thriving on his new life!

Him, Mettaton, and I talked as we ate some food. It was kind of nice. Then, Papyrus and Sans came home from the market and Mettaton was all over Papyrus! Needless to say, Sans was not happy….

Sans…

I should talk to him soon, shouldn't I?


	10. Level 7

I was sitting in the living room, reading. I was all alone until Sans came in the room and sat down. I was scared to be alone with him still, even after 3 months. I got up and quickly walked to my room.

"frisk, we need to talk," Sans said as a grabbed my arm.

"SANS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Papyrus asked as he stepped out of his room. I ran over to him and he draped an arm around me, "YOU WEREN'T GOING TO HURT THEM, WERE YOU?"

"no!" He screamed, " i was about to explain everything to them! that's all!"

I stared up to Papyrus, he stroked my hair, "REMEMBER THE PROMISE I MADE TO YOU! I SAID I WOULD STAY WITH YOU AS HE TALKED,"

I squeezed Papyrus, "Thank you," I whispered.

"ALRIGHT, LET'S ALL SIT DOWN AND DISCUSS THIS! YOU KNOW, SANS, _I_ NEED AN EXPLANATION MYSELF!"

Sans looked really nervous as he sat on the chair across from Papyrus and me. He held his hands together and looked to the ground.

"WELL, SANS? SPILL THE BEANS ALREADY!"

"alright fine!" He took a deep breathe, "frisk…. i want to first say how sorry i am about all of this! i want you to know that i wouldn't even think of killing you now! i would feel horrible!"

"T-then….. Why did you want to in the first place?"

He told me about a timeline that he visited. A timeline where I killed everyone. A timeline where I murdered Papyrus. That version of me was the complete opposite of who I am now. That person…. made Sans hurt….. a lot.

" they made me come to hate all humans. so i promised to kill any who would get in my way,"

"YOU WERE GOING TO KILL FRISK…. FOR ME?" Papyrus asked

"yes. at the time, you were all i had, papyrus."

"SANS…."

"frisk….. i changed my mind completely in the judging hall. you never gained any LOVE or EXP. you showed me that you were _not_ that person. you were frisk."

My eyes filled up with tears, "Sans,"

"i love you with all my heart, frisk. i'm sorry for ever doubting you….. is there any chance you can forgive me?"

I remained silent for a while.

"YOU KNOW, SANS. IF YOU HAD KILLED FRISK, YOU WOULD BE NO BETTER THAN THIS PERSON YOU SPEAK OF."

" i know… i see that now…" he smiled at me, now he was in tears, "what will it be, frisk?"

I started to bawl uncontrollably, "S-s-sans!" I cried, "Of course I forgive you!

He started to bawl his eye sockets out, "oh, frisk! thank you!"

As I cried, I hugged Sans tightly and cried in his shoulder.

"WELL, THIS WAS ANOTHER VICTORY FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" He started, "UM… CAN I HAVE A HUG TOO?" He too started to cry.

Sans and I opened our arms as we all cried together in an embrace. Finally, i understood all of it. I too would be sorrowful if someone were to kill my only family….

Deep down, I wished I could have talked to this other me…. I would have tried to convince them to do the right thing. I wonder why they thought that was the only solution….

Nonetheless, finally sealing the bonds with Sans for good, filled me with a lot of determination.

((Finally! The dispute is over. But they will have to face something a lot more hectic later on...))


	11. Level 7(5)

((The Great Papyrus is telling this half! Well, it's kind of obvious with the font being in all caps XP))

 **Level 7.5**

THE NIGHT WAS VERY QUIET, UNTIL SANS WOKE UP SCREAMING OUT OF BED! HE WAS SWEATING AND BREATHING HEAVILY.

"BROTHER, WHAT IS THE MATTER? WHAT HAS HAPPENED?" I ASKED HIM AS I RUSHED OVER TO HIS BED.

"i-i had a dream," HE STARTED, " about …. _Them_ …."

"WHY? ISN'T EVERYTHING SOLVED?"

"no this was different! it was them, but they were older…. frisk's age. they seemed crazier too. it was like they were deliberately haunting me…." HIS EYES WERE WIDE AND HE WAS SHAKING. HE SEEMED REALLY SCARED.

"IT'S ALRIGHT, SANS. THEY AREN'T HERE TO HURT ANYBODY! DON'T WORRY, BROTHER" I TOLD HIM AS I LAYED HIM BACK DOWN IN HIS BED.

"i dunno, bro. i have a fear that somehow….. they'll find me,"

I PAUSED FOR A WHILE, BUT THE STROKED HIS HEAD, "WE'LL JUST HAVE TO BE ON OUR GUARD NOW, DON'T WE?"

"yeah…. thanks, bro…"

"OF COURSE! NOW GET SOME REST!"

"o-ok. good night…"

"GOOD NIGHT, SANS!"


	12. Level 8

**Level 8**

It was all finally over! I had finished my English final and now I could finally go home and not come back until band camp! I was so excited.

"Yo! How's you think you did?" Kid asked me as we awaited the ringing of the Bell.

"I actually thought it was really easy!"

"Same! So uh…. Anyway," kid started, "Is the party still gonna happen? "

Toriel wanted to have a party for me "surviving" freshman year! It was a nice thought! The whole family was invited! We even invited Muffet and Gribbly! I invited Kid and it's like a party for him to. Mom had invited Mr. Warren since he's been such a good teacher in trombone and English!

"Of course! You're still coming, right?"

"Well, duh! Man, I'm so excited!" He exclaimed with stars in his eyes.

I chuckled, "Me too,"

Once the bell rang, everyone sprung out of their seats and rushed out the door! It was hectic to say the least.

"Frisk," Mr. Warren called.

I turned, "Yes?"

"Would you like to walk to the parking lot with me?"

I nodded and we started to walk, "Thanks for being such a good teacher teacher,"

"Well, thank you for being such a good student!"

We shared a laugh as we tired not to run into any of the kids running to their rides home.

"Are you coming to the party?"

"I am! I'm excited I finally get to meet your family. I mean, I know Toriel, but that's about it,"

"We're really glad to have you tonight,"

"Thanks! See you then!"

We went our separate ways and I started to walk home.

"I'm home! And I'm not. Going. Back." I exclaimed as I lied down on the couch face first.

"Welcome home, dearest. Tired, huh?" Toriel asked. I only groaned in response.

"CONGRATULATIONS ON SCHOOL, FRISK!" Papyrus cheered. Again, I only groaned in response.

"You know, Frisk. Just because school is out doesn't mean we're not going to the gym every week." Undyne stated happily

" I know!" I replied.

"H-hey. If y-you have time, can we binge watch Anime someday?" Alphys asked.

I giggled, "Of course!"

"hey, kid!" I looked over to see Sans, "you'll spend some time with me too, right?"

I patted his head, "Of course, man,"

I have completely forgiven Sans for his motives when we first met. It's all in the past now. The future is what I'm concerned about. But something has been bothering him for a while. I sure hope he's okay.

"How about you take a nap before the party?" Toriel suggested.

"Yeah! Good idea! Thanks everyone!"

Thinking about how great the party is going to be….. It fills me with determination!

((Next chapters going to be about Mr. Warren meeting the family. I still have to write it, but I hope to finish it soon! Hope you enjoy~ ^_^))


	13. Level 9

((Geez. This is the longest chapter so far. I wrote A LOT! I really had fun with this one! I hope you have fun reading it too))

 **Level 9**

Something nudged my cheek. I tensed up a bit, but ignored it for it was probably nothing. It nudged my cheek again twice. I groaned in annoyance and swatted the thing away.

"You know you can't sleep forever, Frisk" A voice said it sounded really close. I opened an eye and jumped. Undyne's face was right in front of me.

She laughed and ruffled my hair, "Did I scare ya?"

"Undyne," I pouted, "Whyyyyyyyy?"

"Dude the party's gonna start in any minute! You gotta get ready!"

I shot out of my bed, "Really? Oh no!" I rushed to the bathroom and started to brush my hair, while Undyne followed.

"You need help with the back? It's really knotted up," She asked

"No! I got it, don't worry"

"Alright. But some advice, you should _probably_ put a shirt on," she snickered a bit and I looked down at my chest.

"I know that!... W-what should I wear?"

"Well, you gotta look nice, but it's really hot outside. So you probably should wear something that'll keep you cool!"

I thought and thought as I finished brushing my hair, "Ugh! I dunno," I rushed back to my room, "Help me, Undyne!"

Undyne walked over to my closet and looked around for a while. When she found something, her eyes lit up. She grabbed a bright blue sleeveless hoodie and black cargo shorts and threw them at my face.

"Wear this! It'll look nice on you!" She said.

I gave her a thumbs up, leaving the shirt hanging off my face.

The doorbell rang as I put my hair up into a loose ponytail.

"Sans? Could you please get that?" I heard Toriel ask

"ya," Sans replied as the door swung open.

I couldn't really hear anything going on so I just assumed it was nothing I had to worry about.

"hey, frisk! come out now! mr. warren is here!" Sans called.

"HE'S HERE!? ALREADY!? O-OKAY I'LL BE OUT IN A MINU- AA!" I tripped over my trombone case and fell on my face when I started to run. It hurt. A lot.

I rubbed my head to soothe the pain and quickly got up to go to the front door.

As I walked over I saw Mr. Warren and Sans talking to each other.

"so," Sans started, "i heard that frisk had to write an opinion essay!"

Mr. Warren nodded, "Why, yes! They did actually!"

"i see," he started to snicker, "did they have really good WARREN-ts?"

Mr. Warren's smile went to a frown immediately.

"Hi, Mr. Warren!" I greeted loudly.

His smile came back, "Frisk! Hello!"

"I see you've become an acquaintance with Sans," I stated.

"yeah! he's really great, frisk!" Sans said.

"Yeah! He's just as you described him in your essay!"

I laughed and scratched the back of my head and Sans patted my back.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang at the door. We turned over to see Monster Kid with his face up against the glass.

"YOOOOOO!" He shouted.

"Hi, Kid! Come on in!" I cheered

"Uh… Helloooo? No arms?"

I chuckled and opened the door, "I got you, bro!"

"Thanks!" He looked around, "Uh… I-is Papyrus here?"

"yeah, kid. he's out back. how about we go there now?"

"Good idea! Mr Warren," I started, "I promised that I'd meet Mettaton and Nabstablook when they got here. How about you go on ahead with Kid and Sans?"

"Did you say Nabstablook?" He asked

"I did! Why?"

"Well, Mettaton really wanted me to meet him,"

My eyes widened, "When did you talk with Mettaton?"

"Well…. He just confronted me once after school. He told me about how much Nabstablook and I had in common. So, I guess he really wants me to meet him!"

"O-okay!" I'm going to have a talk with Mettaton later, "Well, you'll get to see him today"

"c'mon, claude. I'll introduce you to my brother!"

"Alright!"

I waved goodbye to Mr. Warren and the others and waited for Mettaton and Nabstablook to arrive.

Nabsta had finally gotten a robotic body just like his cousin and I'm so eager to see what he'll look like!

For now I can only imagine!

"Darling! We're here~" Mettaton called.

"Hi, Mettaton," I looked behind him, but Nabsta was nowhere to be found, "Where's Nabsta?"

"He should be right behi-" he turned around and paused, "He's hiding in the car,"

"Is he really scared?" I asked.

"For some reason he feels like people will judge him for it! I keep on telling him he looks so cute, but….. That doesn't seem to do anything…" he said with sorrow in his voice.

I smiled warmly and patted him on the shoulder, "I can talk to him."

"Oh! Oh, thank you, darling! I'll wait right here!"

I walked over to Mettaton's cat and lied up against the car door facing away from Nabsta. The window was down so I was able to communicate with him.

"Nabsta?" I called.

He gasped softly, "F-frisk! Why are you here?"

"I live here, man!" I joked.

"T-that's not what I meant…."

There was a small pause.

"Why are you so worried about showing your new body?"

"I- I dunno….. I just feel like people will judge me for it…."

"Are _you_ happy with your body?" I asked.

"W-well, yes! It feels nice to have a body like this! But….."

"Then that should be all that matters,"

"Wh-"

"If _you_ feel comfortable in _your_ body, then that's what matters. What anybody thinks does _not_ concern you as long as you're happy!"

He was silent for a long while.

"Please come out, Nabsta! I really want to see what you look like! I'm sure you look great!"

"... O-okay…."

The door slowly opened and there he was. He had short white hair with black headphones. His anatomy was very similar to Mettaton's, but his legs were nearly not the same than him. Instead of having just a heart like Mettaton, he a a blue treble clef and base clef that formed a heart. His chest plate created a hoodie at the neck. He had short boot like shoes too. He. Looked. Like. Nabstablook!

"W-w-well? How do I look?" He asked.

I grabbed him by the shoulders, "Nabstablook… You. Look….. AMAZING!"

"Y-you really think so?"

"Of course! This body _**screams**_ your personality!" He smiled a bit and I grabbed his arm, "C'mon! Let's go show everyone!"

We ran up to Mettaton and his eyes lit up.

"Oh, Blooky! You look even greater in the sunlight!"

"I know right! He looks great!" I replied, "let's all go to the backyard and see everyone!

During the party, Mr. Warren had met all of my family. He had gotten well acquainted with my father Asgore and Papyrus.

Later during the party Nabsta and Mr. Warren were talking non stop for hours! At first, Nabstablook was very shy, but he warmed up to him quickly. It ended up being very nice.

We were all sitting at the table eating dinner and chatting. I slowly stood up and picked up my solo cup to make a toast.

"Heeeey!" I called. Everyone quieted down and looked towards me.

"I'd like to propose a toast. To my loving family. You see, I consider everyone here my beloved family and I appreciate all of you! You make my life so meaningful and I honestly cannot picture a life without you guys. So, thank you for being there for me and making my life the best it can be,"

"I'd like to propose a toast too!" Sans said as he stood up, "to frisk! they are the reason we are here today and they are the ones who created this family. we should all appreciate the one that had made _our_ lives the best that they can be!"

Everyone cheered and smacked their cups together and laughed. We all share hugs and kisses and then proceeded eating the rest of dinner. Afterwards, Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, Mettaton, and I played volleyball. Badly if I may add! It was so much fun.

The party filled with everyone I love….. It filled me with so much determination!


	14. Level 10

… There in the judging hall, I stood with my head high. I heard small footsteps as they move closer. And closer. Until they were standing in front of me.

They were an image of me, but they _weren't_ me at all. With knife in hand hey had a demonic smile with death in their eyes.

I wore the hood of Sans and the scarf of Papyrus. There were tears in my eyes and they streamed down my face uncontrollably.

"You know," I started, "I had hope for everyone! I have this philosophy that everyone can change as long as they know something is wrong…. Heh….. I have even changed the most psychotic… Or so I thought, "

They laughed, "You should have never had hope for me! I only crave power and it brings me joy to see you suffer,"

"You knew there was another way…." I stated.

"But I get no power whatsoever like that!"

I opened my mouth to speak, but then sighed and look the the ground.

"I d…. I don't care anymore….. All I care about is that you… You are a **dirty brother killer!** You took away the two people I cared about the most!"

"Exactly," they laughed maniacally.

I slowly closed my eyes, "I promised to never kill anyone…But I have given you _too_ many chances to redeem yourself… So, I'm going to destroy you,"

They stared at me intently as I continued.

"Well Then… you're gonna have a bad time….whiLE I HAVE THE BEST. TIME. EVER!" I opened my eyes and they were glowing. My right eye was glowing a blue hue, while my left was glowing orange. An orange bone formed in my hand and a monster skull had been summoned by a flick of my hand. It seemed like I had taken control of Papyrus and Sans's powers when they died. I had no idea how, but it was right there!

I attacked them with all of my might. I dodged every time they tried to stab me. I threw bones and blasted lazers. They were so strong and I became very tired.

"WHY… WON'T…. YOU DIE!?" I asked in between breathes. I kept on attacking. And attacking…

Then….. Their knife had got to me….. It only took one hit for me to go down all the way…

They approached me with their smile widening.

I spoke; my voice was shaky, "... C-chara….. I n-never wanted to kill you…." Tears had formed in my eyes once again and I started to ball, clutching his hood and his scarf, "I JUST WANT MY BROTHERS BACK…!"

I opened my eyes and saw my brothers: Papyrus and Sans.

"S-sans…? Papyrus….?" I smiled a bit as they spoke, "Wh-... Grillby's…..?... What d-do I want….?... Fries… B-but without ketchup….. You remember what happened last time… Now?...Okay… L-let's g-"

((Yay cliffhanger! A shorter chapter of mine, but I didn't have a lot of time today. Hopefully next chapter will be up tomorrow. You'll have to wait to see what happens then!))


	15. Level 11

**Level 11**

I shot out of my bed when I should have died. I was breathing heavily and my whole body was shaking. I didn't know where I was and I was scared.

"PAPYRUS! SANS!" I called. I _needed_ to make sure they were alive or I would break down entirely!

I heard loud footsteps coming my way and I hid my face for I had thought it was _them._

"FRISK? WHAT'S WRONG?" Papyrus asked as he slammed the door open.

I stared for a while and started to cry, "Th-... Thank god…."

The two ran up to me and sat on my bed. Papyrus started to rub my back and Sans hugged me.

"frisk…. what's wrong, kiddo? why did you call for us?" Sans asked with a whisper

"DID YOU HAVE ANOTHER NIGHTMARE?"

I hugged my brothers tightly, "No… I-it was _too_ real to be a nightmare….."

Sans's eyes widened and he took my face in his hands, "What do you mean Frisk? What did you dream about….?"

I told them about the dream. About the person who had killed both of them. How I mysteriously took control of their powers. How I had died to avenge them…..

"... And for some reason…. I called the child….. Chara,"

"Wait a minute," Toriel said as she walked into my room, "Did you say…. Chara?"

I nodded and a memory had replayed inside her head, "W-where did you learn that name, child?"

I shrugged, " I don't know! That was the name of the child in my dream,"

"are you serious?" Sans asked and I nodded.

He started to pace.

He then stopped, "what did they look like?"

"Well….. They were my age…. I think… a-and they had a torn up green and yellow striped shirt. Their hair was a mess and they had cuts and wounds all over their body… Their smile was demonic and insane…."

Sans thought for a moment and then his eyes got wider, as if they haven't gotten wide enough.

"SANS WHAT'S WRONG?" Papyrus asked as he pat his shoulder.

"... that's the exact person i saw in _my_ dream…."

There was a lot of tension in the room. Everyone had a worried look on their face.

"Mom…..? What does this mean….?" I asked quietly.

She hugged me and kissed my forehead," … I don't know, my child…."

"Ey! What happened?" Undyne asked as her and Alphys stood outside the door.

"We'll talk about in the morning," Toriel said, "Everyone needs to get some sleep,"

Everybody started to walk out of my room and I started to tense up…

Sans noticed and turned, " you don't want to be alone do you?"

I shook my head and he sighed, "alright. come and sleep in papyrus and my room,"

I got up and took my pillow. Sans slowly took my hand in his and he led me down the hallway to his room.

That nightmare….No… vision…..? Whatever it was….. It took away a lot of my determination….

((Uh oh... We have some trouble! And right after everyone thought that everything was okay!... I kinda feel evil... Anyways I ended up finishing the chapter earlier because it was shorter that I thought it would be!))


	16. Level 12

**Level 12**

I woke up with excruciating pain in my chest and stomach. It felt as if someone had cut through me. I rubbed my chest and felt something rough. I frantically took of my shirt and saw a huge scar crossing my chest and stomach.

It was right where that person had cut me in the dream…..

I ran to the bathroom and gazed upon the scar in the mirror in fear.

"Oh my god…. Mom!"

"I don't understand," Toriel started, "How is this possible!?"

"I dunno," I replied. She started to wrap bandages around the slash in my skin. Even though it appeared to be a giant scar, it hurt with a pain that I cannot describe! I didn't know the human could hurt this much.

"are you alright?" Sans asked.

"Do you want my reassuring answer or do you want my honest answer?"

"honest, I guess,"

"I am _not_ doing good….. It really hurts,"

"At least it's not bleeding,my child," she finished wrapping my body and kissed my forehead.

"So you said in your dream, that person had cut you in that exact spot?" Alphys asked

"Yeah… I don't think it was a dream at all,"

"Chara….," Toriel started, "They may have gotten to you… but they're dead…."

"then something magic is happening…" Sans stated.

"WHY WOULD THEY WANT TO HURT FRISK?" Papyrus asked.

"It's because I'm a pacifist!" I said, "They want to kill me along with everyone in this world because I didn't hurt anyone!"

"... Uh, what makes ya think that, kiddo….?"

My eyes widened realizing what I had just said, "I….."

Everyone looked at each other with a worried look. As for me, I have _no_ idea why I said that…..

Sans sighed, "... i think i know what's happening….."

"You do?" I asked.

"yeah….. that chara person is from that timeline I saw…."

"So they were the kid who killed everyone?" Undyne asked, obviously confused.

"not exactly," he turned to Toriel, "you said you knew chara….right?"

"Yes! They were the first child to fall down here in the underground! They ended up dying…"

"i think that chara had talked to the child in the timeline and told them what to do….. or chara controlled them…."

"THAT DOESN'T REALLY ANSWER THE QUESTION OF HOW THEY GOT TO FRISK!" Papyrus stated.

"well, i think that the determination of the child who killed everyone maybe… brought chara back to life… and chara probably found out how to get to other timelines,"

I turned to Toriel, "What was Chara like, Mom?"

"They…. Really had a hatred for humanity… they wanted to destroy everyone…."

"Wait. Humans?"

"Yes…."

"If they hated humans, then why did they kill the monsters?"

"I think I know why," A voice said from behind. Asgore had walked in from working outside to hear our conversation. He had a sincere look on his face. A face I usually never see.

"what is it?" Sans asked

"As Toriel and I took care of Chara, they had found out that having another soul can make you powerful. I think they wanted to become god-like to kill all humans,"

My eyes widened, "Sans! What if Chara comes to our timeline? What are we going to do?"

"Why would they want come here?" Undyne asked.

"One killing was not enough…" I said, "They need to do it again in order to be satisfied….."

"oh god…" Sans whispered. He sat down next to me and stories the bandages on my chest, "I haven't been having those nightmares… they might have stopped bothering me and found a way to get to you…. But they never did this to me….."

"I… I'll manage….."

"listen," he started, "you _need_ to tell us every time you have a nightmare. it might help us,"

"WHAT CAN WE DO TO GET MORE INFORMATION ABOUT THIS?"

I thought and thought and then it hit me. Asriel knows a lot about Chara… he could help me!"

"I have an idea." I said as I got up and put on one of sans's hoodies.

"Where are you going?" Toriel asked.

I turned, "I need to go to the underground….. There's something there that might help me….. I'll be back,"

"do you want someone to go with you?" Sans asked with worry in his eyes.

I shook my head, " _... I_ have to do this," I put my tennis shoes on and walked out of the door.

The need to know what was going on with Chara and the timelines…. It filled me with determination.


	17. Level 13

**Level 13**

I finally had hiked up Mt. Ebott and came across the same hole that I saw as a child. Nostalgia smacked me across the face and I pcitured my past self jumping into the hole and what came after.

But I was hear for a different reason.

I took a deep breathe and back up far away from the hole. The I took a running start and jumped. I landed on my knees and feet. It hurt, but not as much as the slash Chara gave me.

Now, Nostalgia punched me in the gut. I started to remember everything that happened here. It was a good feeling. It made me feel… accomplished and happy.

I walked through the door and saw who I came here for… he was just sitting there with an upset look on his face.

"Flow-... Asriel!" I called.

Flowey looked up with a surprise look, "F-Frisk…?"

I smiled, "I told you I'd come and visit you!"

"Shut up… So I assume you're not gonna reset. I mean, you're so old now!"

"I can't abandon my family. Anyway, I came to talk to you about something important,"

"What? What could you _possibly_ need to talk about with _me_?"

I took off Sans's hoodie and started to unwrap the bandages.

"What are you doing?" He questioned.

I showed him my scar and his yes widened. I gritted my teeth because it hurt so bad.

"Why are you showing me this?"

"... Chara did this to me,"

He gasped, "What!? Are they here? How did they do this to-"

I put my finger up to his lip, "Allow me to explain,"

"I see….. I still don't understand why you came to me about this…. What makes you think _I'd_ _ **help**_ _you!?"_

"Asriel…. You know a lot about Chara and I _know_ that you cared about them, regardless of how demonic they were,"

"I-I don't understand what you mean,"

"Please tell me….. How did they die?,"

He sighed, "It's a long story…. When they died, there one wish was to see the flowers from her village. Our souls combined and I became a god…. When I broke the barrier and went to their village, the people started to attack out of fear, later… my parents thought _I_ died,"

I paused in realization, "I've heardthis story before,"

"I know. Monsters had told you about it,"

"Well,... What about their hatred for humanity,"

"The humans treated them like _garbage_ … but thinking about it now….. There was something mentally wrong with them,"

"That makes sense" I said.

"Is that it?"

"I think so. Why?"

"I'm tired of you being here! Go… Go away!" He commanded.

I chuckled, "Well, that's a bit of a problem…."

"And why is that?"

"Well," I pulled out a plant pot, " I decided to take you with me!"

"Huh?" I started to dig underneath him as he tried to swat away, "NO! LET ME GO! JUST LEAVE ME HERE!"

"Nope! You're my family, Asriel….. I _can't_ leave you behind."

He grummbled as I picked him up and nicley planted him in the pot.

We walked all throughout the underground again. Memories had came and gone as we stopped around. We finally made it to the end and I walked out of the underground.

Flowey's eyes widened as he looked at the sunset.

"Remember this place?"

He nodded.

My scar started to hurt with excruciating pain all of a sudden and I gritted my teeth. Flowey looked up, "Does it hurt?" He asked.

"Yeah…. I think Chara's doing this to me,"

"... They would do that,"

((Finally! I did it! I apologize for disappearing suddenly. School has been kind of overwhelming and it made me really busy! But I was able to make 2 chapters over the weekend! Unfortunately, I had to make this chapter shorter than I wanted. But, still, tension is building and things are about to get real. Hope you enjoy~))


End file.
